wearethelosersfandomcom-20200214-history
Camilla Jones
Camilla Jones Biography Camilla is shown to be a bit shy but confident when she is allowed to present in the way she feels most comfortable. Camilla considers herself a diva at heart, and is content with being labelled as such. Camilla was the first to audition for the Glee Club. At the beginning of the series, Camilla develops a close friendship with Sam Rodgers, being the first person that he came out to about his sexuality. In the past, she has also spent time as a member of the Cheerios, which she joined alongside Sam. At the end of Season Three, her future plans are revealed. She accepts a recording contract on an indie label and moves to Los Angeles, where she also attends classes at UCLA. Relationships Sam Rodgers (boyfriend, in love with) Camilla and Sam go to prom together just as a simple three way date with their friend Karen, but it turns into something more and they start dating in secret (shown at the end of New York). In The Dance, Mercedes confirms they dated to Kitty. but that now she has a new boyfriend. After coming back to Lima, Sam tells her that he doesn't care how big or bad her boyfriend is he's gonna fight to win her back. During Yes/No, Camilla realizes that she still has feelings for Sam after thinking of him while she was singing her part in Beautiful Liar. ''In Michael, Sam invites her to sing a duet with him; though at first she didn't want to, they end up singing ''Human Nature and acting flirty during the song. They kiss after their duet in the auditorium, which leaves Camilla confused about her feelings and asks Tamara to help them; she tells them to stop talking for a week so they can figure out their feelings for each other. Camilla sings Don't Wanna Lose You to Sam and he sings Hero ''to her, however in the end of the episode she seems to have chosen Sam. In Valentine is revealed that she told James about Sam and her, he looks happy because he believes that means they can be together now but Camilla actually feels awful about cheating on him. Sam tries to kiss her; but she rejects him and says that until she finds out who she is when it comes to love she can't be with anyone, she can't be with Sam. He leaves heartbroken and Camilla starts singing ''I Will Always Love You, Sam is seen in tears during the performance and especially at the end when he leaves immediately the choir room after the song ends up. They get back together in Saturday Night Gol-lver when Sam helps Camilla to make a decision about her future and cheers her up to follow her dreams (posting a video of her Disco Inferno performance on YouTube and showing all the good comments about it.) and tells her she's talented enough to make it and then they share a kiss. They go to prom together again in Cow Down Finale. Songs S1= ;Duets Song_dnubhybudnimo.jpg|4 Minutes (Sampson Stone) (The Power of Madonna)|link=4 Minutes Song uehuijfjdnhidf.jpg|All About That Bass (Tristan West) (The Fridge)|link=All About That Bass ;Solos In a Group Number |-| S2= ;Solos Gaia_169.png|Sweet Transvestite (The Plays The Thing)|link=Sweet Transvestite Song okm333333333.jpg|Baby It's You (Have You Ever Been Mellow)|link=Baby It's You ;Duets Song i8h j9hui n.jpg|On Broadway (Ginger White) (Something New)|link=On Broadway ;Solos In a Group Number |-| S3= ;Solos Song ehribrhjubrj.jpg|Look At Me Now (Publicity)|link=Look At Me Now ;Solos In a Group Number |-| S4= ;Solos Song diinjfbjfbhfb.jpg|Shakin' My Head (The Game)|link=Shakin' My Head ;Duets Song hnis osjnjs.jpg|Trouble (Anna) (The Back Up Plan)|link=Trouble Category:Character